1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to structural frameworks, and in particular to structural frameworks which may be readily assembled and disassembled, such as for use in derrick constructions.
2. Description of the Background Art
In constructing derricks, such as in building chimneys and the like, it is necessary to provide decks at different levels to provide work platforms. It is desirable that the decks be readily assembled and disassembled so as to permit them to be repositioned during the construction.
A number of different structure have been developed over the years for providing such decks. The structures of the prior art have had the disadvantages of complexity and difficulty of assembly and disassembly, and have not provided a fully satisfactory solution to the problem of providing such readily assembleable and disassembleable deck structures.